Just Watch Her Bleed Until She Can't Breathe
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Sequel to She's Got a Little Bit of Raptor in Her Angel Eyes. Carlisle now heads InGen and the Volturi plot to use this to take down the Cullens once and for all, starting with the death of Lex. But what happens when Claire's nephews and Owen are in the wrong place at the wrong time? Enter Forks at its most dangerous and deadly time.
1. Nightmare

"Press play."

The camera shook a little as it first turned on and steadied out as it followed the reporter in her plum-colored business jacket and pencil skirt to where a girl of almost seventeen was booking it out of the tiny high school-you could see her shoulders hunching when she saw the camera and could see her speeding up as fast as she dared.

"Miss Cullen! Miss Cullen!" the reporter shouted, coming up to the girl, who tried to place her hands up to hide her face from the cameras and failed miserably.

"Miss Cullen, what was it like at the park?!" she shouted to be heard over the crowd of high schoolers flooding out of the building and around the cameras.

"I told you to leave me alone!" the girl shouted, and then she flipped her middle finger up, which got a few gasps but was mostly ignored. The girl then ran at vampiric speed away as the video cut.

"Thank you, Angelica," the blond on the throne drawled. "If you would kindly take that infernal device away-"

The auburn-haired young woman closed the laptop with an emotionless preciseness that appealed to Marcus in particular nicely as she then disappeared.

"That was good of Alec to get that footage," Caius remarked.

"Well, seeing how the abomination killed his sister, he'd do anything to kill her," Aro said. "His time will come quite soon, fortunately. One of our more technologically talented scouts was able to hack into the InGen email system and was able to find the email of Ms. Weber's to the lovely Dr. Cullen and Dr. Wu. Our plans will be complete in only a few weeks. How foolish, that they didn't leave."

"Well they are overly sentimental," Caius sneered. "How wonderful that it works to our advantage."

"Tis," Marcus answered in his dead monotone.

"Shall we send Heidi to take care of matters with young Alec?" Aro asked.

"Have Dimitri go with them," Caius suggested. "Then we have three-it is still quite the lucky number."

"Clever thinking," Marcus muttered.

"Excellent," Aro said. "They'll never know what hit them."

* * *

Screams filled the small cottage on the Cullen property at 3:00 that morning. Lex shot up as Jacob, Nessie, Edward, and Bella all came running into the room at their superhuman speeds.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"There isn't any danger, is there?" Jacob asked as he tried to block Nessie from going through the door.

"N-No, no, just a nightmare," Lex murmured through shaky breaths as she ran a hand through her messy reddish-brown hair. "Go back to bed-or whatever you guys do. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Lex said, smiling as she got to her feet. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom, okay? I'm fine, I promise."

"If you're sure," Edward said hesitantly, before he and Bella backed out, and Lex burst past them and slammed the door to the bathroom shut behind her. She let the faucet run and splashed some water on her face, shoulders, and legs. Even six months after the fact, she still could smell the rancid smell of the Indominus's breath, could still feel the ground rattle, could still see Jane burning, the ground shattering the gyrosphere, Echo attacking-

 _STOP_.

She took a deep breath in, then out. In. Out. Slowly, but surely, regaining her composure and whatever was in her lungs.

 _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay._

Lex took a final deep breath, then flipped the lights off and lay in bed, waiting until Bella and Edward were too preoccupied to hear what she was about to do. One, two, three. . .

Lex then picked up her phone with the earbuds in, and speed-dialed his number. As casual as it was in the day, just video games and talking and skyping, nothing fancy, often at two in the morning, they'd end up texting or calling each other for one reason-nightmares.

Sometimes it was Zach who called first. Sometimes it was Lex. Sometimes Gray was with Zach because he was the one with the nightmare, or maybe it was all three of them.

Lex laughed bitterly at the sheer irony. Here she was, about to text her boyfriend all the way in Minnesota, and she'd bet a lot of money he was either awake or grateful she woke him up from whatever awfulness he had to suffer through.

"What's up?"

"Same nightmare I've been having all week-Jane on fire-"

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

"It royally sucks," Lex agreed. "Are you okay?"

"Just the gyrospheres," Zach said. "Do you just wanna talk?"

"Sure," Lex said, already feeling a smile on her face. It just helped, talking to him. They understood each other, just how to really handle it all-they were all in this together.

"Well, I forgot to mention some good news during our Skype today," he said. "Remember how I said Aunt Claire would be coming to some fancy dinner that Dr. Cullen's holding for his stupid InGen projects?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, turns out, that's the weekend that-"his voice dropped to a whisper "-Mom and Dad are divorcing. So Aunt Claire and Uncle Owen are in charge of watching us that weekend."

"You're coming here?!" Lex cried, forgetting about keeping her voice down.

"Yeah," Zach said. "I can't wait to see you, babe."

"Me neither," Lex said with a smile.

"Well, is there anything else?"

"Not really," Lex admitted. "I just kinda wanted to hear your voice."

Laughter came from the other side.

"That's sweet," he finally said as Lex's entire face finished turning red.

"Like you," she teased.

"I think I hear Gray. Gotta go," Zach said quickly, and she could hear rustling of sheets.

"Tell him I said hi!"

With a click, the line ended. Lex quickly set her phone on her dresser and bundled herself in blankets and pretended to be asleep when Edward came in to check on her.

He didn't have to sleep with the pain, she always thought. He didn't have to see the flames, the jungle, the dinosaurs at night again. For once, Lex wished she wasn't human-or whatever the hell she was.


	2. Threat

Friday, Lex skipped to her car, and then drove quickly to the Cullen home. Her heart raced with her thoughts in excitement at who would be there at the dinner that night-he promised he'd be there with Claire and Owen and Gray.

She couldn't help but smile as she pulled into the driveway to the main house and parked. She bounced into the glass house of light, hugging Rosalie first.

"Hey, Lexie, how are you?" Rosalie asked her as she let go to continue helping Esme cook. "How was your day at school?"

"It was great," Lex said excitedly. "When's the dinner?"

"It's at eight," Esme called over her shoulder. "You should take a shower young lady, make sure you look nice-that is, if you don't have any homework."

"Oh, I did it during study hall," Lex said casually. "I guess I'll go down to the cottage, then."

"Yes, then you'll look good for that boy," Rosalie said with a smirk. "I mean, he is your boyfriend, right?"

"I guess that's the right word for it," Lex mumbled. She slid open the back door, vaulting over the balcony to the radioactive-green lawn and sprinted to the cottage, only slowing down at the small path right before the porch. She fumbled with the doorknob and jogged into her room, only to stop and stare in horror.

"What the hell?" she demanded as she looked wildly from the posters of Rosalind Franklin, MGS, Kingdom Hearts, dinosaurs, and various summer camps she'd been to thrown around and torn from the walls. Her precious Beauty and the Beast bedspread and colorful rainbow frog sheets had been stripped from the mattress, her pillow from halfway across the room. Her computer had been yanked from the wall near the desk and lay shattered on top of her pillow. Her clothes had been strewn across the room, and her bookshelf toppled over.

What made Lex want to vomit, however, was her mattress.

In what looked like blood, a message was scrawled on the stark white.

 _You will pay for what you did to my sister. Tonight._

* * *

Bella cradled her in her arms in the safety of the glass house as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went in to repair things and clean. Wrapped up even in the safety of her bedspread, the one thing that had kept her calm through PTSD-induced nightmares, she still felt panic at the message.

"Nothing will happen tonight, I promise," Bella said. "The Volturi wouldn't dare attack at such a big party."

"But I have a really bad feeling about this," Lex whined, leaning away from her mother's ice-cold touch. "I-I-"

"Lex, we need to go ahead with the dinner," Carlisle said. "Why don't you go upstairs and let Rosalie or Alice help you get ready?"

"Um, okay," Lex reluctantly agreed as she got to her feet and began up the steps, just focusing on breathing. She paused at the top of the stairs when she realized neither Rosalie nor Alice were in the upper level.

"Just watch out for her, okay?" Carlisle asked in a low voice. "I need to go through with this, Esme. Alright?"

Before Lex could hear the answer, she felt a tap on the shoulder.

She whipped around, only to realize that she had punched Rosalie.

"Ow! Sorry!" She cried, shaking out her hand.

"It's alright," Rosalie said with an encouraging smile. "Come on, let's go get you ready. I didn't mean to startle you."

Lex remained as passive as a porcelain doll through the ordeal, especially when Alice skipped in. She only rose to wrestle herself into the expensive green silk dress and to pee once. Otherwise, she remained dangerously still as Rosalie expertly painted makeup on her face and Alice cheerfully twisted her reddish brown hair into an updo.

The whole time, Lex's raptor eyes stared into the vanity as she struggled with her hold on reality.


	3. Party

Once again, Lex found herself wishing that she could be anywhere but where she was. Claire and her family were running a little late, as she discovered on her phone, and she was stuck sitting around waiting all dolled-up. She avoided guests like the plague, especially the ones who were definitely vampires in contacts-Carlisle warned her they would be coming.

Still, after the threat she came home to, she wanted to stay far away from vampires. They were only trouble of the worst kind. It was bad enough she couldn't keep a weapon on her. It would be worse to have less running room on the damn vampires.

Lex dipped her pinky to stir the ice cubes around in her drink when she saw him. At that moment, she found herself standing up and making her way to Zach, who looked great in a tux, if slightly uncomfortable to say the least. His brother was close, while Owen was a short ways away, looking a little less dressed up, as if Claire wasn't going to fight him on this one.

"Zach!" she cried as she approached, and they hugged.

"Lex," he said simply. They pulled away, and Lex grinned. "Hi Gray. Owen."

"Hi, Lex," Gray cried cheerfully. "Zach's been talking forever about you-"

Zach's cheeks turned a splotchy red. "Shut up, Gray."

"Hey, don't tell your brother to shut up," Owen scolded, then looked to Lex. "I suppose you don't enjoy Carlisle holding this monkey-suit dinner over matters they don't understand."

"As much as I like seeing you guys for once, no," Lex agreed. "Besides, I don't like some of the guests."

"Yeah, the kid-Alex, I think he said, he and his parents seem kinda creepy," Owen muttered.

"Wait, are you sure it isn't Alec?" Lex demanded.

"Maybe, why?" Owen asked.

At that moment, Lex couldn't hear him over her own heartbeat and the buzz of life. She felt tingling everywhere as she stumbled against the wall to try to remain standing as colors blurred.

"Lex!"

She focused on the sound of Zach's voice as she struggled to remain standing and just to breathe.

"It's alright, just sit down."

She let him guide her to the floor and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes to block the stimuli out as air tumbled in and out of her lungs.

It seemed like forever as she waited for the senses crowding in around her to fade away. Her eyes opened, and she looked over her shoulder to see Zach and Gray sitting next to her.

"It's okay, Lex, it's okay," Zach repeated.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Is everything alright?"

Lex looked up to see a boy about her age, pale and pretty with a strange gleam to his brown eyes. She rose to her feet, already suspecting the worse.

"I'm fine," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. "I-I'm fine."

"I think I have some medication for easing panic attacks in my car, if you would come with me," the boy offered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Alec," Lex snarled as she clenched her fists.

"To hell you aren't!" He grabbed her wrist, and she snapped at him, causing him to let go in pure fear. She backed away as a crowd gathered.

"Vampires might live forever, but this year has been too long!" Alec shouted. "You will die!"


	4. Scatter

"Not today, bloodsucker," Lex snarled, clenching her fists as she kicked him as hard as she could in the knees, knocking him to the floor. "ALL OF YOU, RUN!"

She then saw two other vampires reveal themselves and try to snap at the necks of the humans nearby. Edward, Bella, and Carlisle teamed up to take down one, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett to take down the other. Meanwhile, the humans tripped and ran everywhere, trying to escape with some success.

Alec got back to his feet, venom foaming at his mouth. Lex took care to stay, just darting out of his grip. She looked back to Owen, Gray, and Zach as she jumped out of reach again.

"What are you waiting for?! Run!" She screamed.

"We're not leaving you!" Zach cried.

"I can handle myself," she said. "Just go!"

Distracted, she didn't see the vampire's arm coming, wrapping her into a tight coil like an anaconda as his teeth drew closer and closer to her neck.

"I'll enjoy your screams," Alec whispered, and closed his eyes to experience the sensations fully. Lex wrapped her wrist around one of his, snapping it off, and then using her other and to judo-flip him across the room.

"Not today," Lex snarled, dropping his other hand and turning back to the boys. "We're going to jump."

"Through the glass?" Owen asked.

"Just a second," Lex said, and she grabbed an armchair, her adrenaline allowing her to lift it and she threw it out the window. She grabbed Zach and Gray's hands and took a running leap into the lawn outdoors. They landed rolling, Owen landing behind them.

"Into the woods!" Lex announced, towing the others along with her into the dark woods that she'd been told that monsters waited in. But the real monsters were indoors that night.

She slowed down finally when they were some distance in the woods and she waited for Owen to catch up. In the darkness, the four of them remained silent for a moment.

"So you really weren't kidding about the vampires?" Gray asked.

"Afraid not," Lex said.

"What the hell was that back there?" Owen asked.

"You shouldn't say hell!" Gray said.

"Alec is a member of the vampire Mafia, aka the Volturi," Lex said. "The Volturi want me dead because I'm a threat to vampire kind. I killed a vampire at Jurassic World."

"Good Lord," Owen muttered. "What makes you so damn special, then? Humans can kill anything, given the time."

"It's the raptor genes," Lex explained. "Dinosaurs-they all have some defense against the vampires, teeth sharpness, speed, strength-they've got it all. My raptor genes put me on par with them, and they don't like that. My speed increases my velocity, lending some extra strength. So I'm a complete danger to them."

"Well that's great," Owen said. "Anything else we should know?"

"The Volturi will want to kill everyone who was at the dinner tonight, since they want to keep the truth about vampires a secret," Lex said. "There's a target on everyone's backs."


End file.
